1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to area lighting luminaires such as are used in street lighting and parking lot lighting as for example around shopping malls.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have employed mercury lamps, sometimes equipped with ovoidal bowl shaped refractors as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,556, open bottom refractor skirts as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,375 and various combinations of reflectors, refractors and housings therefor as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,342,985 and 3,130,923.
This invention discloses a luminaire having a light reflecting area of unique configuration disposed around and about the light source and more particularly the refractor employed therewith.